This subproject involves taking advantage of various routes to disseminate information regarding the capabilities and expertise associated with the BMIRR. One of these involves presentation of lectures at International, National and Regional meetings, and seminars at educational institutions nationwide. Drs. Rieder, Frank, McEwen, Turner and Mannelala are all constantly traveling to meetings, and Universities, to present research findings many of which are obtained in association with the Resource. During these meetings an attractive and new brochure, describing the capabilities of the Resource and how to apply for use, is distributed. Other routes involve featured articles in widely read journals that highlight the Resource, books and book chapters, the production of photographs for use as journal covers and textbooks, etc. In addition, the Resource is constantly supplying various film makers with photographs and video footage for documentary films or television. In essence, a considerable ongoing effort is made by the Resource staff associated with this subproject, that is designed to disseminate information Nation-wide concerning the Resource and the role it plays in Biomedical Research.